Renesmee and Jacob's Ever After
by KARMA1316
Summary: 9 years after the Volturi made their visit, Renesmee is getting ready to head off to college, alone. Jake isn't too happy about this, but Bella and Edward don't want him to go with her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_A/N:_

_Please review for more chapters. I will update quickly._

_ This is my first one so please go easy on me. :)_  
_I'm a HUGE Twilight fan, I love to read everyone's fan-fictions. They inspired me to write this. I haven't written in YEARS. So it may be a little rough. and I am my own Beta. _

* * *

**Renesmee and Jacob's Ever After.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Renesmee POV**

It's been 9 years since the Volturi came to visit us... 9 incredibly fast years. I'm getting ready to go off to college and my Jake is not liking this one bit. He wants to go with me, but mom and dad think some time apart would be good for us. I love Jake with all my heart, he is my soul mate, but what if he wasn't around? What would I do then? I was accepted to all the Ivy League schools, of course. I finally made my choice though, and I'll be off to Duke in a few short weeks. Aunt Alice is ecstatic because, according to her, we have to go shopping for a whole new ward-robe, as always.

"Nessie!! COME ON!!!!" Speak of the lil pixie and she shall appear. Alice flew up the stairs at lightening speed. "Are we going today or what? I can't see anything because you wont make up your mind!" she said with frustration.

"I'm coming Aunt Alice, just let me find my purse." Alice whipped downstairs and back up in a flash. "Here.. can we leave now? I'd like to go while we still have time to shop."

"It's only 8am, the mall don't even open for another hour.. and with you driving we will be there in 20 minutes. So calm down." I told her with annoyance. I gathered my coat and purse and started down the stairs. Alice was already waiting in the car, very impatiently I might add.

"Where is Uncle Jazz, Em and Aunt Rose?" I asked curiously.

"They went hunting while we go shopping." she said nonchalantly. I knew from that tone she was up to something.

"So why are you in such a hurry to get out of the house?" I asked just as nonchalantly.

"Because it's a SHOPPING TRIP! How often do we get to go shopping just you and I without Jake tagging along? It's like I don't ever get to spend time with my favorite niece!" she whined.

"I'm your only niece." I reminded her.

"Exactly why you're my favorite! So what do you want to listen to?" she asked.

"I dont care." I told her.

"Stop acting like your mom. You used to love shopping, what's wrong Nessie?" she asked

"Nothing." I said grumpily.

"Don't lie to me little girl. I know when there is something wrong. You can't fool your Aunt Alice."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then." With that she cranked the music and sped up.

**Jake POV**

"Is she gone yet?" I asked quietly.

"Yes,. her and Alice left about 15 minutes ago. They should be in Seattle most the day." Bella told me."Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean she is still young.. you're still young.. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind having you as a son-in-law officially, but you two are just so young!"

"Bells, You were younger than me when you got married. I figured you of all people wouldn't mind. You know we love each other. This is just making it official." i said as we were putting up the streamers.

"Yeah, well she is my only daughter, and she's still so young!" Bella cried. She sat down on the steps and pouted.

"That look don't work anymore Bells, and she's not that young, she's a full grown woman, getting ready to go off to college" I reminded her. "Get up, stop your pouting and help me with this" I said hoping to change the subject.

"Jake, honestly, why now? Why not wait until after college, or better yet, another 10 years?" Bella asked. She's getting too close to the mark on that one, and subject changes aren't working. How am I supposed to answer that. Tell her I'm scared if Ness goes off to college she might meet some college frat boy and forget about me? Or that I wont be able to stand her being gone from me that long.

"Bells, honestly, I love her, why wait? I've waited 9 long excruciating years, why prolong it? Are you sure she has no idea about any of this?"

"I'm sure, no one has breathed a word. Even Emmet kept his mouth shut. He should be back with Jazz any time from their hunting trip. Esme went to get some flowers. She wants this to be just as perfect as you do. We could have it done already if you hadn't insisted on helping". These vampires and their super speed, ha. Whats wrong with doing this the old fashioned way, like everyone else, at a normal pace?

"Where is Edward? I haven't seen him since I got here?" He wasn't too happy about me proposing to Ness before she went to college. He thinks that time apart for us will do us some good. Even though he would never agree to do the same with Bella. I think he still has a grudge against me. I don't know what his deal is lately, he's always so short with me, and gives me the stink eye.

"He's still off brooding because his baby girl is going to be getting married. We didn't exactly have 18 years to prepare for all this you know. She is still our baby. She's only been here for 9 short years and already a full grown woman getting ready to start her own life. It's disheartening ya know?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "oh never mind, I guess you wouldn't know nor understand." she added quickly. I wonder why all of a sudden everyone is so adamant about me not marrying Ness. Sam and Emily got married 8 years ago and have 3 kids, Kim and Jared were married shortly after and are working on their second. I've watched all my brothers start their families, and I want that too. I want to try to have a semblance of a normal life. Is that too much to ask for? Well, in a world of mystical creatures it might be.

I sat down on the stairs next to Bella. "Bells, why don't you want me to marry Ness? You and Edward are the only ones against it. I was just wondering why that would be?" I asked softly. I thought they would be happy about this. Instead they were quite the opposite. When I asked Edward's permission (cuz he is old fashioned like that, guess it has something to do with him being 100 something years old) he about flew off the handle. If Bella hadn't have been there I'm sure we would have been in a fight. After that day he hasn't been too nice with me. Bella tried to reassure me that he still likes me, but I still try to keep my distance. I still haven't the faintest Idea why he reacted that way. A few days later he came to me and apologized telling me it was inappropriate for him to react like that and that I have his permission to have his daughter's hand in marriage. Then he stalked away and hasn't said much of anything since. You'd think with him being able to read my mind he would know I would never do anything to hurt her. He's been ok with us up until now.

"Well Jake, Its not that we oppose you being our son-in-law, we just think you guys should wait. At least until she is out of college. Like I said she is still our baby, even though she may not look or act like it. You know I love you. Edward on the other hand, I don't know why he reacted like that. It was expected this to happen sooner or later, later preferably. But I think it took him by surprise, and he still thinks of Renesmee as his baby girl. She is technically only 9 years old." She said matter-of-factly.

"Eww you make it sound so gross, we all know she is so much more advanced than a 9 year old. I mean look at her. She's smarter than everyone I know. Well except the Doc, and maybe Edward, but give her a few years and she will be." I could see the pride in Bella's face when I spoke of Ness. She was a brilliant girl. The most beautiful. With those gorgeous bronze ringlets and beautiful green eyes. Every where she goes guys gawked at her. She needs someone like me to protect her and love her and treat her right. There is no better person in the world for her than me. That and if we are married before she goes to college then Bella and Edward can't object to me going with her. Sam won't be too happy. It's been quite around here lately though. No wandering bloodsuckers to take down or anything. Since the big almost brawl 9 years ago the Volturi have kept their distance. There were a few visitors here and there for a few years. They were only interested in meeting the famous Cullens and learning about their vegetarian ways. So there really hasn't been any action. Pretty boring if you ask me.

"I don't know Jake. I just don't think its the right time." Bella said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Do you mind finishing up here? I'm going to go for a run and talk to Sam" I asked her.

"Sure, no problem, I still think you should wait Jake" She said with her maternal voice.

"Right Bells, Just because we are engaged doesn't mean we have to be married right away." I reminded her and bound out the door and started phasing before I hit the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

Renesmee POV**

"Alice, can we go yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"NO! Are you crazy? We have to find the PERFECT dress and maybe some new shoes, and maybe we can find something pretty for your mom to wear too. You know better than to try to rush the master when I'm working. You have alot to learn little niecy." Alice danced off towards another store. With a sigh I trudged after her. I'm really not in the mood to shop today. I just want to go home change into some comfy clothes and go find Jake. But Jake has been avoiding the house alot the past two weeks. Dad has been acting strange too. Giving me crazy looks and treating me even more babyish. I don't know what has gotten into these people. I just want to spend some time with Jake before I head off to college.

"NESSIE!! Look at this dress! It's so pretty!!! You would look amazing in it. Go try it on!" Alice cried out startling me out of my thoughts. It was a really pretty dress. It was a long dark pink satin dress with a slit to the hip. It was backless, low cut, and tied around the neck. I grabbed it from Alice and marched over to the fitting rooms. When I emerged Alice's face was full of pride and glory.

"Oh my Ness, you look stunning. Now we have to find the perfect pair of heels to go with that!" Alice exclaimed. She was bouncing in place. I smiled at her, at least she was having fun. I was just ready to get this trip over with.

"Aunt Alice, what do I need this dress for anyway, I'm going to Duke, not a royal ball. I would have no use for this in North Carolina." I tried to give her my mom's evil eye. The one that says 'you better tell the truth or else'.

She just smiled at me and said "Just because it's amazing and I LOVE buying pretty dresses plus its your birthday". Then bounced off to the shoe section. "We may have to have a pair of satin shoes dyed to match if we can't find anything worth buying", she called over her shoulder.

I know when she is lying, and no doubt about it she was lying. I just can't figure out why, or what i would need a satin dress for. Even on my birthday, I would have no use for it. We don't go anywhere that would be appropriate to wear a dress of this nature. "ALICE!" I yelled at her. She stopped mid-stride and turned around and looked at me with a sad little pout on her face.

"Please Ness, I dont wanna go home yet. I love shopping, I am just trying to make today perfect for you! Can't we just finish up here and we will go as soon as I get a few more things and I have to go get your present." Her and those dang visions. Always knows what I am going to say before I even get to argue with her. She started bouncing up and down again and planted a big kiss on my cheek then bounded off to look at more shoes. I dropped down in a chair and watched her twirl around the shoe section with the guy that worked there in tow behind her trying to help her with her every whim. It's silly watching these humans and how they react to us. You'd think since it's MY birthday I'd get to do what I wanted and just go home. With an aunt like her, sitting still for long is just not an option. I swear she has Amp running through her veins. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice have always dressed me like their personal doll. My style is more like my mom's though. Something sturdy and casual but comfortable. I dont get to dress like that often though. Alice is the family fashion consultant, if she dont approve she will drag you to a closet and dress you herself.

"Ok Ness, Try on these. They will look stunning with that dress. Pink and Silver always look good together." She gave me a big smile and handed me a beautiful pair of silver strappy heels.

"Alright Aunt Alice, I do believe you are right, these will be perfect!" I tried to sound enthused, but I dont think it worked. The shoes were beautiful though, and of course, Alice was right, they would be perfect with the dress.

"Ness, what is wrong, I know you dont get as excited about shopping as I do, but you usually aren't so doom and gloom. What's going on in that little head of yours?" she asked me with a serious but concerned look. I just shrugged and put the shoes back in the box. I got up and we made our way to the check out.

"Nothing, just missing Jake and nervous about going to college. Why do I need this dress again? What will I ever wear it for?" I asked her trying to get some answers out of her.

"I told you, its for your birthday and just because its beautiful like you!" She skirted the question again. "I am going to go pick up your present, and get your mom's dress."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the car in what.... an hour?"

"That will be perfect. I love you Ness" she said with a great big smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too Aunty Al" I said with a wink. She didn't care for that nick name much. She stuck her tongue out at me and bounded off in the opposite direction. Now what to do for the next hour. I started wandering around barely looking at the stores or where i was going. Suddenly I bumped into someone, as I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, I tried to stutter an apology.

"S-s-sorry"

"Wow, Its no problem miss, It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said to me. He was 6ft tall, lightly tanned, with short blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He had a nice physique and an amazing smile. I normally wasn't the type to talk to total strangers, but there was something about him that had me mezmorized.

"No it was mine, I wasn't paying attention, My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Ness for short, and your's would be?" I asked curiously holding out my hand.

"Name is Jason. It's nice to meet you Ness" He reached his hand out to take my hand and kissed the top of it like a real southern gentlemen. Startled I pulled back a little too quickly. He looked at me funny.

"Sorry" I said looking at the floor. "You startled me, I'm not used to men being so... old fashioned." it was the only word i could think of quick enough. He really had startled me. My body runs a toasty 108 at all times. I hope he didn't realize how hot my hand was.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ness. Maybe we will see each other again. Sorry again for running into you." He smiled his beautiful smile and walked away. I didn't even have time to utter a response and he was gone. That was really wierd. He was really hot, but I'm a taken girl. I need to get my mind back to more important things, like what Alice is up to. The party tonite is no kind of surprise, and the dress is way to flamboyant for the party. I headed into a music store and started browsing the cds looking for something new to listen to.

**Jacob POV**

As I ran through the forest I could feel Seth and Leah phase and join me.

_What's up Jake_ it was Seth

_Nothing, I have to talk to Sam, Have you seen him? _I was almost on top of the treaty line and could hear Leah gettin closer to my right flank and Seth was coming in from the west.

_No,_ Seth said

_He went to the beach with Sam Jr, Katharine, and lil Sandy, _Leah threw in.

_Thanks Leah_. I changed my course and headed to the beach to find Sam

_What's the hurry_ Seth asked

_Don't worry about it_ I snapped trying to keep my thoughts to myself so they wouldn't be able to decypher why I was feeling so agitated.

_Sorry, was just asking_ Seth said. He couldn't disguise the hurt. He was such a good hearted kid. I kinda felt bad for being short with him, but I really needed to talk to Sam first.

I felt Seth fade out first, Leah turned and ran towards the village and shortly later I felt her fade out also. Blessed silence. It was rare in this form with all the pack members we have. Even though we have two packs, it still feels like too much when the whole pack is phased at once. I didn't want Seth or Leah to know my plans to move to South Carolina with Ness until I had talked to Sam. I needed to make sure the pack would be alright without me. Not to mention we had to come up with a substitute leader for me while I was gone. I would still be able to communicate with the pack from there, but if anything happened while I was gone, I wouldn't be able to help them. So we need someone to be in charge while I was gone and make sure everything ran smoothly. I was thinking Leah, since she is my beta as Bells once put it. I'm sure Sam would agree, but its always nice to have a second opinion.

A few minutes later I arrived at the La Push beach. I phased back and headed out on the rocky shore to find Sam and the kids. It didn't take long, I could hear lil Sandy squealing from a mile away. Sam looked up as I approached.

"Hey Jake, how's it goin?" Sam asked as he scooped Sandy up from the water edge before the waves caught her feet. She let out another squeal of delight and tried to wiggle back down.

"It's going, I see you have your hands full. Where is Emily?"

"She's at the house trying to relax for a little while. I thought I'd bring the kids out so she could have a little break. What brings you here? I thought for sure you would be with Ness considering its her birthday and all." Sam asked with the arch of an eyebrow.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Alice took her to Seattle to go shopping so we could set up for the party tonight. You guys are still coming right?"

"Of course. Claire is going to watch the kids for us. We will be there 7 o'clock sharp as planned." He said as he let Sandy down to chase after her brother and sister. "Sam, Katharine, stay where I can see you guys!"

"Good don't forget the ring" I reminded him. "Actually I came to talk to you about something else though. As you know Ness is planning on going to South Carolina for college." He looked up at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes he already knew what was coming next. "I'm planning on going with her. So I am here to ask your opinion on a replacement leader while I am gone for my side of the pack. Not another Alpha of course, but someone to run things if something were to happen, ya know?"

Sam looked at me for a few minutes before answering. "I knew this was going to come up, Why did she choose to go so far away?"

"I dont know. She liked the campus and the courses. She wants to be a doctor like know I wouldn't be able to stand being away from her for that long. I'm hoping after she gets the general courses out of the way I may be able to talk her into a closer school and we can move back here. I was thinking of Leah as the 'leader' while I am away." I added. I knew of course there was close to no hope of getting her to change her mind. She loved Duke, not to mention she loved their football team, I think thats the whole reason she wanted to go there. That and to make Emmett mad.

"I think Leah would be a good choice. You do know I won't be able to communicate with her like I can you, She isn't an alpha and she's not part of my pack. This will really put a kink in things if something were to happen. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me while watching the kids run around playing tag. I looked at his kids, all three of them were running and laughing and just having a great time trying to catch each other.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd do anything for her you know. I want this right here. A family and maybe kids one day. We still dont know if she can have children. If not it will be ok, maybe we can adopt." I added painstakingly. "And if it requires me to follow her to the ends of the earth, then so be it. I can't live the rest of eternity in La Push. There are pleanty of wolves here to protect the village properly. Your pack alone is enough."

"Yes I know, I just hate to see you go. You are my brother and I will be sad to see you leave. So will Emily and the rest of the pack. Have you told your pack yet?" He asked with a sideways glance to see my reaction. I grimaced.

"No, I've been trying to hide it from them until I had a chance to speak with you. I haven't even talked to Ness about going with her yet. Well not seriously. Bella and Edward were saying they thought it would be best for us to have some time apart, why they would even think that I dont know, but I don't plan on being away from her. Especially in a new place where she don't know anyone. I couldn't leave her there by herself." I added on trying to make it sound more convincing. Who was I kidding, It would be torture to spend that much time away from her.

"I will take care of everything here. Don't worry about it Jake. Everything will work out just fine" He smiled and patted me on the back. "SANDY!! GET AWAY FROM THE WATER RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at his 4 year old. "Ah man, your mom is going to kill me, your pants are all wet now!" Wow, this was like a great big deja vu except it was Claire and Quil then.

"Well I better get going, Ness should be back soon anyway." I laughed

"Alright Jake. See you at 7" Sam said as he went to pick up Sandy from the shore line.

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem Jake" He called over his shoulder. I started heading back towards the trees to phase and head back towards the Cullens after a quick stop at my house to pick up some fresh clothes.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Please review for more chapters. I will update quickly. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Renesmee POV**

We finally got out of the mall around 4. Seven hours in a mall is enough to drive anyone insane, except Alice apparently. I dont see how she does it. The whole trunk and back seat of are full of bags. She is a force to be reconed with when it comes to shopping.

"Renesmee!" Alice shouted.

"What?! I turned to her startled.

"I been saying your name for the past 5 minutes. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. She looks really concerned now.

"Aunt Alice, Do you think its a good idea for me to go to Duke? I mean, I really really want to go, but it's so far away and I've never been so far away from the family. I still think mom and dad will sneak off and move closer despite my objections. They are really nervous about me going. But they dont want Jake to come with me either. And I know he really shouldn't because of the pack, He is the alpha, he needs to be here." I blurted out all at once.

"Oh Nessie, everything will work out fine, You'll see." Alice said patting my leg. How was she always so sure about things? She can't see the future if Jake goes with me, I think that's the big reason my parent's dont want him to come. Then Alice won't be able to keep tabs on me. I'm already hard for her to see, and with Jake around it makes it impossible.

"How do you know Alice? You can still see me going to Duke right?" I asked her while staring out the window. I didn't want to see her face, when she answered me, If she was lying I didn't want to know.

"Ness, You know it's hard to see you. We still don't know why. But I do know you will be leaving in 2 weeks, and everything will be fine." Alice reassured me.

"Thank you Aunt Alice. I'm going to miss you all!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh sweetie, you know you dont have to go that far. And if you want we can all move out there with you. I'm sure we can find a nice place that is remote enough. I know your parents are definately willing to go with you if you ask them. Jake would follow you anywhere." We were getting closer to Forks now. With her driving 115mph it always goes by too quickly.

"I know, I just dont want to be the reason everyone relocates. They love it here." I reminded her. "Not to mention Grandpa Charlie, I'm going to miss him so much, but He would be crushed if Mom came with me. Both of his girls would be gone across the country."

"Ness, are you getting cold feet?" Alice teased.

"I'm serious Aunt Alice, I'm worried. What if this is the wrong decision, and you can't tell because you can't see me clearly, and what if Jake sneaks off to come with me? Then I'll disappear completely. Then what? Dad will freak out and be there on the first plane to make sure I'm ok. Maybe I should just go to a school closer to home." Wow, I thought I had this all figured out.

"Honey, everything will be fine. None of us want you to go so far away, but you're grown now, and can make your own decisions. You could make your own decisions when you were born. You're a smart girl. I have complete faith whatever you choose to do will be the right choice for you. We are going to have to relocate anyway. We have been in this area entirely too long, people have gotten suspicious. Even though they don't see many of us anymore, they are wondering why we look the same after 9 years." she reminded me. "We were all planning on moving once you get settled in South Carolina anyway. Jasper and I are lookin at somewhere on the east coast, Maybe New York, The shopping is amazing, and we have state parks not to far away." she mused.

"Ok" was my only response. We were pulling into the driveway now. So put on the happy face! As we pulled up to the house it was all decked out! It was so beautiful! Lights everywhere, pink roses in crystal bowls with candles in them on the stairs up to the main house. Streamers and balloons everywhere. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"You like it?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes, it's beautiful!, this is all for me?!" I looked at her shocked. We always had a party for birthdays, but nothing like this. This looked like a royal ball with balloons and streamers attached here and there. It still looked beautiful, and not at all gaudy. Grandma Esme was amazing.

"This is your birthday party! We had to make it special. Now, we changed it up a little bit. So you head on over to your house and get that pretty dress and heels on that we just bought and i'll be there shortly to do your hair." She smiled angelicly at me. Ha, I knew something was up. But there has to be a reason for this. I have way too much on my mind to figure this one out right now. Jake ran out to the car to greet me. I jumped out and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Hi" I said a little breathlessly when he released me.

**Jacob POV**

Finally, I thought they would never come back. Only two hours left until the party. I've never been so nervous in my life. I know she will say yes. but it is still nerve racking waiting on the time to get here. I can hear the car on the gravel. My love is finally back. I smiled big and headed out the door. Esme and Bella did an amazing job while I was gone on this place. Ness will love it!

As Ness got out of the car I could see the look of worry in her eyes. I grabbed her up in a big hug and planted a big kiss on her perfect lips. When I pulled away we were both a little breathless. "hi" she murmered.

"Hi my love" I said when my breathing returned to normal. She looked amazing as always even in her jeans and tank top. No doubt I could spend the rest of eternity with this girl.

"I have to go to the house and change, Alice's orders." she said to me, as Alice rounded the car and shoed me away.

"Get. She has to go change and we have to put all these clothes away and get her ready for the party. You go find Emmett and Jasper and tell them to get dressed or else." she said with a serious look on her face. Then they both disappeared in the direction of the cottage.

When I walked back in Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching some brainless TV show. Jasper was no where in sight. Carlisle was upstairs in his office and Esme was dancing around making sure everything was perfect. Bella was with Edward picking up the cake.

"Jasper! Emmett! Alice said to get dressed... or else" I smirked. Rose threw me a look and shut the TV off and grabbed Emmett and they were gone in the blink of an eye. Jasper came downstairs in a grey suit with a pink tie and waist band. "Do I seriously have to wear a suit?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a smirk and nodded. "You don't want to face the wrath of Alice do you?" With that he sauntered outside and was gone from sight. You would think this being my idea and my engagement party I would have a choice in the matter. I went upstairs to the now spare room and started getting dressed. The suit was in a garment bag hanging up waiting on me. I grumbled a little bit when I couldn't tie the tie. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in" I said through clenched teeth. Esme glided in and smiled at me.

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you." Who would have known that a werewolf would need help from a vampire to get dressed. I smiled at her. She really was a sweet woman.

"So does this mean I have to call you Grandma?" I asked her teasingly. She started laughing.

"It is kinda wierd huh? You are older than I was when I was changed, yet you would be calling me grandma." she chuckled again. "There all done. You look wonderful Jake. I will be honored for you to call me grandma if you choose to. You are a wonderful boy. I'm glad Renesmee has you." She smiled again and whisked out the door.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Please review for more chapters. I will update quickly. _


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Well.. I've officially lost interest in even writing anymore to this story. No one feels the need to review it.. Guess that means it's pure crap. oh well.

Maybe I'll change my mind.

Until then.

Farewell.


End file.
